Maximum Ride: A New Life!
by SilverTailedWarrior
Summary: This is set after the 3rd book. Maximum Ride: Saving the world-and other extreme sports,but the Eraser's were never extinct,they are still at Dr.Martinez's house. It has Max&Fang and Iggy&Ella romance. New creatures called "Whisper's" Ari is still dead
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: A New Life!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum ride or the other characters in this story, I do not own the "Flyboys", or "Eraser's". I DO own these ideas, and I DO own "Whisper's".

Max's P.O.V – Chapter 1: A New Life

For all of you out there reading this, and don't know about my story already, Stop Reading! I don't feel like telling you all about the "Whitecoats" or the crazy voice in my head. No, not my own voice, and No, I'm NOT crazy.

But, for those of you reading this that Know all the twisted, messed up events in my life can continue to read.

Me and the flock decided that we all wanted to stay with my mother (Dr. Martinez), and Ella....and Jeb...

The night I got them together in my room, Iggy was on edge, and I wondered if he thought I was making us leave again.

"Well, guys.... We've stayed here for a few weeks now....and I know you've all wanted to settle down an-" I was cut off by Nudge's high pitched squeal.

"Oh, Max! Can we really stay here with them? Your mother and Jeb! I know he's a whitecoat...or used to be, but I believe him abo-" Finally Iggy put his hand over her mouth, and she realized she was talking a lot again, and looked down embarrassed. The Gasman (Gazzy) chuckled a little with laughter, and Angel smiled at me. '_Max, I think just about everyone wants to stay, you don't have to be so scared.' _She thought to me. And those of you who didn't listen in the beginning and are confused, Yes Angel can read minds, and control them...and she can swim under water...and talk to fish...and....well anyway, '_Thanks, Ange' _I thought back, and looked around at my flock. All 5 of them were staring at me with anxious eyes.

There was Iggy, he's 14 and because of an experiment gone wrong, he's blind. Then there was Nudge, the motor mouth. She's 11, she usually talks non-stop, but lately she only did it when she was really excited, or upset. There was The Gasman, or Gazzy (don't ask why). He's 8, and his sister....my baby, Angel. She's 6.

Last but certainly NOT least, there was Fang.....perfect fang....Now, his sharp angular face was turned toward me, his dark eyes looking at my entire body, more than once. I was extremely aware of the longing in his eyes, and the fact that the rest of the flock were staring at me.

'_Max....everyone is dying of anxiety over here! Stop staring at F-...us, and talk!_' Angel told me in my mind, and I snapped out of it. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Yes, well." I said, thankfully, my voice strong and concentrated. "Let's take a vote. If you want to stay here with Dr. Martinez, and ....Jeb...raise your hand." I said as 4 hands went into the air immediately...oh, and don't forget...a little paw as well. Yes, a paw. It was Total. The talking mutant dog.

Anyway, I shifted my gaze to Fang, who just met my eyes evenly, and in a very Un-like-Fang way said, "I go where you go."

And just like that, we decided to make a new life, here with my mother, and father, and Total...and my real sister...Ella.

Things couldn't get better.....

I hope u all liked it! That's the first chapter to a line of chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Very Un-Like-Fang

Max POV

I was confused by the way Fang was looking at me, and what he had said....it kept ringing through my head...._'I go where you go'_. That's what he had said. It kept on going through my mind. The way he said was...well....Very Un-Fang-like. It was strange.

Of course....he was doing a lot of un-like-Fang things lately. My mind flashed to the night in the cave....his shadow on the wall, and the way his lips felt against mine....but...I couldn't like Fang! I couldn't....he was like...well my brother...but not really. He was the only one I could trust....the only one I could tell everything to...show my weakness.

I sighed; I was on the roof of the house. The trees around us were great shelter, and I slowly unfolded my wings. They were hurting me ever since we got to my mothers. I was really itching to go flying...but I didn't think it was safe. Even if Jeb wasn't a whitecoat, and the chip was out of my arm... They could still be hanging around. Searching for us, and destroy us. To be truthful, I didn't think staying here was such a great idea. The Director, the one that said she was my mother, knew I was looking for my real mom. I figure the first place they'll look is here at her house. But until then, I was going to let the flock settle...and have a normal life. They deserve it.

_**That's it Max.... Thinking about the rest of the flock. You've come a long way. **_Said the voice in my head, now known as Jeb. _Thanks for the input, Jeb!_ I thought back. He had a habit of going into my thoughts, and commenting. _I don't need you to listen in on my thoughts, Jeb! I'm fine on my own. _I thought, knowing that wasn't entirely true. I knew he'd helped me a countless number of times. I sighed.

"Sighing is bad luck, you know." I turned my head fast to see Fang standing on the roof near his room's window. His shadow reflected out hitting the very edge of the roof panel next to me. As he walked closer his shadow engulfed me, and so did the look in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said my voice sad, and weak. I winced at that. I hated when I sounded like this. "Since when has Luck been on our side? Why start now?" I put at the end, and looked to the night sky again. Nevada had beautiful stars.

I guess Fang felt the need to be close to me, so he sat down right next to me, his leg grazing mine. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, and I continued to look up at the stars. "That's true" he said. I could feel his eyes on my body once again, and that made things even worse. "Max..." he said, and I knew what was coming. We were going to have to talk about that night in the cave. I sighed again, and shifted my gaze to him. "I want to talk about it" he continued, still looking at me.

"I know... " I muttered, and looked at our legs, they were touching now, not slightly, but pressing together, like we were in a crowded room, and there wasn't an entire roof for us to sit on. "Can I just....can I ask you one thing?" I said, still looking at our legs, my hands were in my lap, and I could see his hands in his, twitching, as if he wanted to reach over and snatch my hands and hold them tight.

"Of course" he said, still looking at my face.

"W-why now?... And why did u kiss that other red-head, if you liked me?" I asked, letting all the emotion I felt sink into the words as I said them.

He didn't answer me at first. He just stared at the sky. I didn't look up, my eyes were glued to my hands, and I felt his leg stiffen against mine. Then he looked at me...and started to talk. "I just...."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!

Review and I'll update very soon!!! I love reviews, I got 4 reviews, and 4 favorites, I'm glad people liked this! I will update with more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fang's Confession

A/N: Thanks for those who gave reviews, and those who favorite, I'm going to continue the story even though Chapter 2 didn't get any reviews! It makes my very sad. I only update stories, if I continue to get reviews! Anyway, I'm going to say if I get 7 reviews for the story, I'll update sooner. But if no one reviews I might just end the story. Anyway, on the story!

"I just..." he said, and I knew this was going to be long. "Well....for the first question, why now? B/c I'm sure now what my feelings are...what my intentions are." He said, and glanced at me. I was still staring at the ground, I hate confrontation, and so did he, but I know this was something he needed to do...and something I probably needed to hear.

"And for the second question..." he continued, and I really listened then. That red-head had been haunting me ever since I saw them kiss in the class room....alone.... "I only led her on.... I didn't want to make a mistake when I ..." I looked up at him then, obvious shock on my face. "When I tried to kiss you." He finished, and I stared at him, appalled, and flattered at the same time....you tell me how that's possible.

He just stared at me, like I was suppose to say something at that time, but I couldn't! My heart was stuck in my throat, and I was hoping he couldn't see it pulsing. (A little sarcasm never hurt anyone) That's when she slowly raised his hand, and grazed my cheek with his figures. I swallowed hard, and tried to fill the pit in my stomach. But just as I thought I'd pull out of it, he put his hand on my neck, and traced my shoulder to my back, like he had done in the cave.

I said the only thing that I could have said at that moment. "Fang...." I whispered, and he leaned in, and his lips touched mine again. I couldn't tell you what I felt then. Anger...Fear...Happiness...Hope...I think it was all of the above. My heart soared through the night sky, even though I was still on the roof, here with Fang....with Fang kissing me! I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, and lean into him. I don't even know where all this was coming from, I'd never really kissed a guy.... except that one kid...but that's not important now. I was here, with Fang.... kissing him, holding him close, as our hearts raced at the same pace.

Then he pulled his lips away, and stared into my eyes. "So.... you're not mad....and you admit you...like me?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile, and giggle.

"No," I said. "I'm horribly mad, and I hate you." I grinned with the sarcasm in my voice, and he smiled back. An actual smile!

"I'll take that as a yes." He replied, and kissed me again, This was the start of many, many kisses. But I won't get into that now...

There it is!! The 3rd Chapter! Now, everyone click the review button here at the bottom of the page! Do it! Do it NOW! lol, remember, 7 reviews! And I'll update soon!


End file.
